How To Become a Ninja
by Annila
Summary: After attempting to catch a flying fruitcake, Po gets severely injured and wakes up in a strange place filled with animals and buildings he has never seen before. Also he meets four turtles who are kind enough to house him and teach him ninjutsu.


****Copyright info: I do not own TMNT or Kung Fu Panda. I only own the storyline.****

**I am bored. 'Nuff said. Also I didn't watch Kung Fu Panda 2 yet so everything that happened in there are going to be ignored until otherwise stated.**

* * *

><p>How To Become a Ninja<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"Po, I have some noodles ready for you!" Ping, the father goose, exclaimed. "They're getting cold!"<p>

"Coming father!" Po, the fat panda and the main character in the story, called back.

Po hurried out of his room and ran(as fast as a fat panda could run) to get his noodles, but then he saw a flying fruitcake.

"Oh cool," Po said in a trance. He reached out to grab the reality defying fruitcake but it dodged his hand.

"Oh that's funny NOT GET INTO MY HAND!" Po said trying countless times to catch it.

The fruitcake flew through the glass window like a ghost. Po jumped out and snatched it in the air. The window glass broke and shards fell everywhere.

"Po?" Ping yelled. "What is going on there?"

"Nothing, father!" Po cried back. He looked down at the ground two stories down. "This is not good."

The famed Dragon Warrior fell and finally hit the ground with a _thud! _Everything turned black.

* * *

><p>When Po blinked his eyes opened, what he saw shocked him. He was in a dark place with some tall looming buildings on both sides of him. Po got up and started to walk down slowly.<p>

"Father?" Po shouted desperately. "Are you there? Did you eat the noodles because if you did I swear-"

"Ahhh!" a female creature screamed. "A talking panda!"

There were strange-looking animals all around him whom Po had never seen before. So he did the most logical thing to do in that kind of situation- he screamed along with them.

"HELP!" Po screamed. He began to run.

Everywhere Po ran he saw strange buildings and panicked animals pointing at him. Some of them tried to hurt him but he karate-chopped them. Seeking refuge, Po ran into a dark alleyway and gasped for breath.

"Oooh it's all the flying fruitcake's fault!" Po wheezed.

"Um hi?" a green turtle with an orange mask said tentatively. "Guys I found a talking panda! Are you a mutant too?"

"A wha'?" Po asked the turtle. The turtle was bigger than normal sized turtles, but that was the least of his concerns now.

"What stupid thing are you up to now, Mikey?" a turtle with a red mask said appearing behind Po. "A panda? Since when did New York have pandas?"

"Hi, my name is Leonardo," a turtle with a blue mask said jumping down from on top of the large building. He motioned to another turtle with a purple mask who jumped down after him. "And that is Donatello. The red one is Raphael and this is Michelangelo."

"Hmmm," the one called Donatello mused thoughtfully. "It looks like a normal panda to me. How can you talk?"

"Everyone can talk," Po replied as if that was the answer. "My name is Po! The famed Dragon Warrior!"

Po expected everyone to bow or ask him for his autograph or something, but all he got was a few blank stares.

Po showed them a couple of flashy kung fu moves. "You know Po...the one who saved the village. The one chosen as the dragon warrior?"

Mikey scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Nope never heard of him," Ralph said.

Po sighed. "Forget it."

"You know ninjutsu?" Leo asked the panda curiously.

"Nin-jut-su?...Well I know kung fu," Po said.

"Uh-huh," Mikey said. "That technically makes you a ninja! Welcome to the club bro!"

"I heard the master mention ninja a couple of times, but honestly I don't know what a ninja is," Po bluntly blurted out.

"Could you fight?" Ralph asked.

"Yes duh! Hello! Dragon warrior!"

"...how could you not know what a ninja is? Where have you've been living? Under the sewers? Oh wait we live under the sewers." Ralph grabbed his sais and got in a fighting pose. "Prepare yourself Po!"

"Wait, Ralph," Leo said. "He's not an enemy."

"...dude have you guys got any noodles? I just fell down two stories and landed up in this crazy place...I'm _starving_," Po moaned. The panda suddenly realized something and looked down at his hand abruptly. "Oh man the flying fruitcake disappeared! I could've sworn I caught it!"

The four brothers looked at each other and seemed to telepathically tell each other _This guy is crazy_.

Don shrugged. "He seems like a cool guy."

"Confirmed." Leo nodded. "Alright Po we'll lead you to our secret lair."

"Sweet!" Po said.

"Wait!" Ralph said. "How do we know he's not allies with the Shreddar?"

"Who's the Shreddar? Is it a type of cheese?"

Leo stared at Ralph pointedly. "Does that answer your question?"

Ralph reluctantly put away his sais. "I still don't trust this guy."

"C'mon Ralph," Mike said to him. "Any guys who likes noodles can't be that bad!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) That was fun to write. Review if you like.**


End file.
